The wording and definitions for “Otto” engines, i. e. “gasoline” engines are different in the USA on the one hand and at least Europe on the other hand. Therefore, this application renders the following definitions for such engines.
Gasoline engines or Otto-engines rank among all non-diesel engines, thus all SI-engines (Spark Ignited) having a spark plug as well as CAI-engines (Controlled Auto Ignition) running with Otto-fuel like gasoline, alcohol or gas. Diesel engines in contrast to that are HCCI-engines (Homogeneous Charge Compression Ignition) running with diesel or oils or other fuels.
An exhaust gas recirculation system for diesel engines is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,600 A. A particle filter is provided at the exhaust outlet or at the exhaust gas pipe which connects to an exhaust gas recirculation pipe. The exhaust gas recirculation pipe flows into the inlet pipe upstream of a charge air compressor. Within the exhaust gas recirculation pipe, there is a valve to alter the exhaust gas mass flow. The particle filter protects the charge air compressor and/or charge air cooler from contamination.
DE 10 2011 015 629 A1 describes the application of a three-way catalyst within an exhaust gas recirculation pipe of a gasoline engine to improve the emission of pollutants, including a reduction of HC, NOx, and CO.
EP 2 194 351 B1 describes a charge air cooler with integrated diesel particle filter protecting the charge air compressor from contamination.
DE 10 2012 107 649 B4 describes a particle filter in the exhaust gas pipe, upstream of an exhaust gas recirculation pipe, supplying a pressure wave charger, as used for diesel engines according to the applicant's knowledge.